1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring board in which wiring layers and insulating layers are stacked, and a semiconductor package in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on the wiring board.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a so-called “build-up wiring board” wherein a plurality of wiring layers and a plurality of insulating layers are alternately stacked, and wherein the wiring layers which are adjacent through the insulating layer are connected to each other by a via hole which penetrates though the insulating layer held between the adjacent wiring layers. The build-up wiring board includes a type which has a core board serving as a support, but a coreless build-up wiring board which does not have the core board serving as the support is noticed especially from the viewpoint of thinning a structure.
In general, the insulating layer of light yellow color is exposed to one side (hereinbelow, referred as “first principal surface side”) of the coreless build-up wiring board, while a solder-resist layer of green color is exposed to the other side (hereinbelow, referred as “second principal surface side”). That is, external color tones differ between on the first principal surface side and the second principal surface side of the build-up wiring board.